1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice machines and, more specifically, to an ice machine that produces, dispenses and automatically bags the ice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, most convenient stores and supermarkets sell bagged ice. The bags of ice are generally produced and bagged at a separate location. The bags of ice are then shipped to the stores where the ice bags are placed in a freezer compartment. While this system does work there are numerous problems associated with it. First, the stores do not have the ability to produce and bag the ice. This means that bags of ice have to be brought to the store. Second, the stores must back stock bags of ice and have an employee monitor the number of bags that are currently available. This is very inconvenient for the stores since the bags of ice consume valuable freezer space. Furthermore, this could possible cause problems should an employee fail to properly monitor the freezer for the number of bags of ice currently available. Another problem is that since a person has to monitor the number of bags of ice in the freezer, the stores have to order additional bags of ice when the number gets too low. Even after ordering additional bags, it will still take several days before the freezer is restocked with ice bags. This is extremely problematic during high sales times like holidays or during violent storm conditions.
There are currently ice producing and bagging machines. Most of these machines are currently owned and operated by ice producing companies and not individual grocery or convenient stores. Even those that may be installed in individual grocery or convenient stores have several problems. First, most of these machines have no sensors or monitors to oversee the operation of the machine. Thus, the store owners who operate the machines have no idea if the machine is properly operating. Another problem with current machines is that they bag the ice based on weight instead of volume. If a large piece of ice falls on the scale, the scale may misread the weight causing the bag to be under loaded. Likewise, bags may be overloaded with ice if the container holding the ice is near it""s weight limit and a large piece of ice is added to the container. A further problem is that some machines do not treat the water prior to making the ice. Thus, if the water source to the machine is contaminated, the ice that the machine produces will also be contaminated.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a machine that can be installed at convenient stores and supermarkets that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice. The machine must be able to monitor and record operating conditions. The machine must be able to communicate when certain operating conditions are not being met and when repairs are required. The machine must also be able to properly dispense bags of ice which are not under or over loaded with ice. The machine needs to be able to purify the water prior to producing the ice so that any bacteria or contaminants are destroyed.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a machine that can be installed at convenient stores and supermarkets that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice that is able to monitor and record operating conditions.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a machine that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice that is able to communicate when certain operating conditions are not being met and when repairs are required.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a machine that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice that are not under or over loaded with ice.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a machine that is able to produce, bag, and dispense bags of ice that is able to purify the water prior to producing the ice so that any bacteria or contaminants are destroyed.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a machine that produces, dispenses and automatically bags ice is disclosed. The machine will have at least one ice producing unit for producing ice. An auger mechanism is coupled to the ice producing unit for collecting and moving the ice that has been produced by the ice producing unit. A volumetric drum is coupled to the auger mechanism. The volumetric drum stores the ice moved by the auger mechanism and measures the amount of ice to be bagged by volume. A bagging mechanism is coupled to the volumetric drum. The bagging mechanism provides and opens a bag to be loaded with the ice when the volumetric drum has been loaded with a predetermined amount of ice. A heat sealer coupled to the bagging mechanism is provided to seal the bag once the bag has been loaded with ice. The machine further has a freezer compartment which stores the bag when the bag has been loaded with ice and sealed. The machine has a monitoring and communication system which monitors operating conditions of the machine and sends information on the operation of the machine to the manufacturer.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.